


DeGroots Lamentations

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Bad Pirate Poetry [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bad Poetry, Established Relationship, Gunnbones, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: More awful poetry connected with "A Parrot's Tale"... Now from the sailingmaster, the awesome Mr. DeGroot's perspective. (I haven't had my morning coffee yet, so this happened...)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts), [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Parrot's Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206694) by [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF), [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko). 



  
  
Many years I've lived on this ship,  
experienced things that could make one sick.  
Men and boys, monsters and wars,  
not to mention mollies and whores.

And to be really honest with you,  
I got my sins and luggage too.  
But keeping order on pirate ships,  
aint easy when men think with their dicks.

First of all, there's Billy and Ben,  
and while I'm a little happy for them,  
keeping focus and not turn up late,  
are things required when being first mate.

And not to whine, but speaking of time,  
being late for battle should be considered a crime.  
I don't mind Silver riding old Flint,  
but not while on duty - take a hint!

Who do you think runs this shit?  
Well, not me anymore, because I quit!  
The next time we stop I'll take my leave,  
there must be better ways to thieve.

How did I end up keeping lovebirds in check,  
when I should focus on what happens on deck?  
It's simply too much, didn't sign for this,  
listening to stupid couples kiss.

I should be getting a nice little house,  
a garden, some critters and maybe a spouse.  
A sturdy woman who knows how to cook,  
what a perfect ending for a career as crook.

But, alas, I remain by the rudder,  
covering for monster who make men shudder.  
And love is no shame, but a reason to be proud,  
but dammit, lovebirds, you have to be that loud?!


End file.
